No Longer There
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: This is based on a little comic I found (a sob story). A story where Kuroko is no longer noticed by everyone. (One-Shot) I have an idea for a sequel to this one-shot (make it a little happier), but I won't write it unless you guys want me to.
1. Chapter 1

_No Longer There_

**Note: **This is based on a short comic that I saw and it was about how Kuroko is no longer noticed by anyone. It was a short comic, but no matter what, I couldn't help but cry...so I decided I would write it into a one-shot. _If anyone wants a happy ending, please tell me and I will write it as a sequel to this one-shot._

* * *

Kuroko couldn't remember anything. All he knew is that he woke up in a bright white room. There was nothing that was in the room besides the bed that he was lying on that was also white. He was confused. He didn't know where he was... But most of all, he felt lonely. No one was there with him. Nobody. Not even Kagami, who he had grown to love with all his heart. He was lonely...so he decided to get out and go to school to see all his classmates and friends again.

* * *

When he arrived at school, no one noticed him. He thought it was the same as usual, but something felt different to him. He sat behind Kagami, like he always did. When he arrived, Kagami wasn't there yet. When Kagami finally arrived, he looked tired. He had dark bags under his red eyes. It looked like he cried for days and couldn't get a wink of sleep. Kuroko wondered why Kagami would look like that. _Did they lose a game? Did something happen to his family? _"Kagami-kun," he spoke as loud as he could. Normally Kagami would shout out loud, acknowledging that he heard Kuroko and then say, "Woah, Kuroko, I didn't see you there. I still seem to get used to your misdirection" but this time he didn't. He just stared towards the front until sleep took over him. Kuroko watched, wondering why he wasn't acknowledged. The teacher noticed the sleeping Kagami and went over to smack Kagami with his folder and scold him for sleeping in class, as per usual. Kuroko couldn't help but smile whenever this happened. Kagami's expression after getting woken up by their teacher looked...cute to Kuroko. The class went on. While the teacher wasn't looking, Kagami turned around to face Kuroko, but to see nothing. The only thing he focused on was the vase of flowers with a small note leaning against it. Kagami took his pen and wrote down another tick next to the many others on the note-card and sighed. Kuroko didn't notice the vase until Kagami turned to look at it. He wondered why there was a vase of flowers on _his_ desk when nobody was gone.

* * *

Later that day, he followed Kagami and the others for practice. When they put together their teams for a small match, Coach Riko didn't say his name or never fully. She started saying his name and then a sad look appeared on her face and she never finished what she was saying. She just went straight yelling at the boys for not practicing and forcing them to run laps around the gym. Kuroko watched as Riko shouted at Furihata for not trying his hardest to run more laps until Nigou trotted up to him and started wagging his tail. Kuroko smiled and petted Nigou. He was completely unaware that his teammates were watching Nigou wondering why he seemed so happy when nobody was there.

* * *

After practice, Kagami went straight to Maji Burger and bought twenty burgers. He sat where he always sat, facing Kuroko, but he never spoke. He just gobbled down his food. He didn't hear Kuroko when Kuroko tried to speak to him. He didn't hear him at all... When Kagami finished, he left one burger on the tray and pushed it to Kuroko's side of the table. He stared at the empty seat for a little before frowning and then walking out of the fast-food restaurant. Kuroko followed close behind, like he always did.

* * *

When Kagami arrived at the basketball court, he immediately started shooting hoops. He tried to shoot a freestyle move like Aomine did and this time he succeeded. When he went to pick up the basketball, he turned towards the bench where his stuff was, where Kuroko usually sat, and smiled, saying, "How's that Kuroko?" He stopped himself from speaking anything more when he looked towards the bench, he swore that he saw a slight shadow of Kuroko. He continued staring bench, wishing that Kuroko was still there with him. Kuroko questioned why Kagami stopped talking. "Ah, he's not here anymore..." he tried to remind himself. Kuroko immediately said, "But I'm here, you know" hoping that Kagami could see him. Kagami dropped the basketball and laid down on the ground and Kuroko walked up to him. Kagami sighed and shouted, "I wonder what's he doing now?" Then he muttered under his breath, "That damn Kuroko..." closing his eyes. Behind his closed eyelids, pictures and memories passed by and he just wished that Kuroko was there by his side, but then all the happy memories were ruined when he saw Kuroko lying, emotionless, on a hospital bed. Kagami rubbed his eyes, trying to get the picture out of his head. By then, Kuroko was lying right beside Kagami, still wondering what he was talking about. "Why did he have to leave me so fast?"

"I'm here Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated and put his hands into Kagami's open ones. Kagami turned. He could feel another hand on his and for a second he saw the shadow figure of Kuroko. He closed his hands and held on tight to Kuroko's hands for his dear life, never wanting to let go again.

Tears started streaming down Kagami's face and he used his free hand to wipe them.

"I will always be a shadow to your light." Kuroko thought and closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Tell me if you want a happy ending where Kagami can finally see Kuroko because I have an idea, but I won't write it unless you guys want me to.**


	2. Note

p style="text-align: center;"I am planning the sequel for this with the help of fellow fanfiction-ists. It will be a Comedy Love Story (lighten the mood of this one-shot)./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"One thing I need to know: What pairings do you want? The definite pairing in this story is emKagaKuro/em./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've always liked: emMidoTaka, MuraMuro, and AoKise/em, but what do you think?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I am not sure about emAkashi. /emI mean I totally ship AkaKuro, but most of the time in my stories it is AkaFuri because Kuroko ends up with Kagami, but I heard a lot of people don't really like AkaFuri./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Who should Akashi get paired with or should he just stay single?/p 


End file.
